Une chronique qui vient du coeur
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS T5 Chapitre unique Ne pouvant résister à leurs yeux implorants, Hermione accepte la requette de ses amis et devient Chroniqueuse du coeur de la Gazette du Sorcier... (réponse au defi de Bordelos)


Note de l'auteur : Chers lecteurs, c'est avec plaisir que je vous présente ma troisième fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. C'est une réponse au défi de Bordelos. Inclure dans une histoire le fait que notre chère Hermignonne soit la chroniqueuse du cœur de la Gazette du Sorcier. J'ai bien entendu sauté sur l'occasion en y ajoutant ma petite touche personnel. Et voici le résultat ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. De votre ange rêveur officiel, Samantha Dreamangel  
  
*Chapitre unique*  
  
(ATTENTION SPOILERS HP5)  
  
**Une chronique qui vient du cœur**  
  
Dans un bruissement d'ailes général, les hiboux de Poudlard entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Chaques oiseaux déposa les paquets devant leur destinataire. Un hibou grand duc se posa devant Hermione afin de lui livrer la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda les grands titres, espérant ne rien trouver sur Voldemort. A part quelques pubs sur le Chemin de Traverse et un article inintéressant recrutant de jeunes chroniqueurs, il n'y avait rien d'important à signaler. Soulagée, elle replia le journal à côté d'elle. Ron tendit le bras et le prit. Harry se pencha et lut par- dessus l'épaule de son ami. C'est alors qu'ils virent un article qui leur donnèrent exactement la même idée. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse, avant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux. Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui avait reprit son repas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler :  
  
-Heu... Hermignonne ? demanda-t-il sur un ton innocent.  
  
-Oui ?..., répondit-elle, sans lever la tête de son assiette.  
  
-Tu as vu cet article dans le journal ? continua Ron.  
  
-Lequel ?  
  
-Celui qui parle de la nouvelle chronique...  
  
-La chronique du cœur ? dit-elle en levant les yeux.  
  
Ron hocha la tête dans une réponse positive.  
  
-Oui, je l'ai vu. Et alors ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Ils recrutent des jeunes de quinze à vingt ans pour répondre au courrier du cœur, dit Harry. Des jeunes filles plus précisément. Ils demandent quelqu'un de responsable, qui est doté d'une bonne diplomatie, qui a des idées originales...  
  
-Et alors ? répéta Hermione. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.  
  
Mais lorsqu'elle croisa les regards de Harry et Ron, elle comprit parfaitement.  
  
-Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il est hors de question que je...  
  
-Allez Hermione ! la supplièrent-ils en chœur.  
  
-Non !  
  
-Ca pourrait être amusant ! fit remarquer Ron.  
  
-Comme cela pourrait ne pas l'être !  
  
-Tu auras ton nom dans le journal, dit à son tour Harry.  
  
-Je crois qu'on l'a assez vu lors de notre quatrième année ! rétorque Hermione en se souvenant des articles de Rita Skeeter. Et vous imaginez le travail que ça représente ?  
  
-On t'aidera à répondre au courrier, ajouta Ron.  
  
-Non !  
  
-On..., commença Harry.  
  
-Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que je devienne chroniqueuse du cœur ?! le coupa la jeune fille, exaspérée.  
  
Tous deux ouvrirent la bouche au même moment, mais se ravisèrent. Ils parurent soudain embarrassés.  
  
-Alors ? s'impatienta Hermione.  
  
-Ben...en fait, on pensait que tu...pourrais...enfin...,bafouilla Harry.  
  
-Hum...que tu pourrais répondre à...quelquesunedenosquestions, acheva rapidement Ron, en regardant ailleurs.  
  
Hermione en resta bouche bée. Ses deux étaient là, d'une teinte cramoisie, à regarder leurs chaussures pour ça ?!  
  
-Mais...si ce n'était que ça, vous auriez pu me le demander, dit Hermione avec une voix douce et rassurante.  
  
-C'est que c'est plus facile en gardant l'anonymat, répondit Ron.  
  
-Oui, je comprends...  
  
-Tu te rappelles tous ces conseils que tu m'as donné sur les filles l'année passée ? demanda Harry. Et bien moi, j'ai la chance d'avoir une amie pour comprendre. Mais il n'y a pas tout Poudlard qui l'a, cette chance.  
  
-Oui ! Tu imagines toutes ces filles et ces garçons qui ne savent pas quoi faire ? renchérit Ron.  
  
-D'accord, je peux bien aider les filles...mais je ne suis pas dans votre tête, messieurs, dit Hermione.  
  
-C'est pour ça qu'on t'aidera pour certaines questions, dit Harry.  
  
Hermione se mit à réfléchir. C'est vrai qu'elle avait aimé donner des conseils à Harry, l'an dernier. Elle avait trouvé amusant de le voir aussi abasourdi par toutes ces révélations sur les filles. Ce serait bien que d'autres garçons de Poudlard en profitent.  
  
Mais à quoi pensait-elle, enfin ? Voldemort était de retour, Sirius était mort depuis à peine plus de deux mois et elle hésitait à s'inscrire pour devenir chroniqueuse du cœur ?!  
  
-Vous savez qu'on a d'autres préoccupations en ce moment, que de se soucier des peines de cœur de Poudlard ? lança Hermione sur un ton acide.  
  
-Bien sûr, mais réfléchie. Ca pourrait nous aider à prendre du recule, dit Harry. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement, j'en ai assez de penser que Voldemort peut me tuer prochainement ou que je... je ne reverrais plus jamais Sirius (sa voix trembla lorsqu'il prononça ces mots). J'ai envie de m'amuser, comme tout le monde. Et ça, ça pourrait être vraiment amusant, si tu veux mon avis.  
  
Il avait retrouvé son ton enjoué et arborait à présent un sourire radieux. Bien que ses yeux reflétaient encore clairement la tristesse...  
  
Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur l'article, puis sur le coupon d'inscription. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Harry et Ron. Ils la fixaient avec plein d'espoir. Elle savait que s'ils continuaient d'afficher cet air implorant, elle ne pourrait pas refuser. Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait... Pourquoi tenaient-ils autant à ce qu'elle pose sa candidature ? Ce n'était pas seulement par timidité et qu'ils préféraient lui poser des questions en gardant l'anonymat. Non...Ils manigançaient quelque chose...Et dans son dos, qui plus est ! Elle ne marcherait pas dans leur jeu ! Mais...Si elle n'acceptait pas, elle ne saurait certainement jamais ce qu'ils préparaient...Oh, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer...Et puis, il y avait beaucoup d'abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier à Poudlard. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas choisie.  
  
Hermione poussa un soupir, puis s'empara du journal. Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une plume, et répondit aux questions nécessaires à l'inscription. Quand elle eut terminé, elle découpa le coupon à l'aide d'un sortilège. Hermione tendit le morceau de parchemin à Harry (qui s'empressa de l'attacher à la patte du hibou, toujours présent) en disant :  
  
-C'est bien parce qu c'est vous...  
  
-On t'adore, Hermione, dit Ron dans un sourire.  
  
-Merci Hermione, dit Harry en lui lançant un regard plein d'amitié.  
  
-De rien, répondit-elle, touchée.  
  
Ils reprirent leur repas.  
  
Harry fut le seul (bien heureusement) à remarquer le regard furtif mais brûlant que Ron jeta à Hermione. Il lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Quand Ron eut tourné la tête vers lui, Harry haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive. Ron rougit et roula les yeux. Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il espéra que leur plan allait fonctionner. Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe de la vie amoureuse de ses amis. Sinon, qui le ferait ... ?  
  
Il avait passé une bonne partie des vacances au Terrier, Mrs. Weasley ayant tellement harcelé Dumbledor qu'il fut obligé d'accepter. D'abord mélancolique, Harry s'était forcé à retrouver goût à la vie en se disant que Sirius n'aurais pas voulu le voir ainsi. Il devait être fort pour son parrain. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais avec l'amitié de Ron et le soutien des autres Weasley, il avait fini par passé d'excellentes vacances.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, un soir, Ron et lui avaient reçu un hibou d'Hermione...provenant de la Bulgarie. Elle était allée pendant près de trois semaines chez Viktor Krum !! Elle leur donnait rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ron, hors de lui, s'était lancé dans une longue et ennuyeuse tirade accusant Hermione de « fraterniser avec l'ennemi ». Harry lui avait conseillé de lui avouer ses sentiments au lieu de radoter sans cesse. Ron avait alors prétendu ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait.  
  
« Ne te fiche pas de moi, veux-tu. Ca se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde que tu l'aimes. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que cela soit réciproque » avait dit Harry.  
  
« Moi, aimer Hermione ? Pfff... Tu raconte n'importe quoi... » avait répondu Ron.  
  
Après la tirade « Hermione est une traîtresse... », était arrivée celle « Je n'aime pas Hermione parce que... ». Mais quand Ron avait enfin fini de dire absurdité sur absurdité, il en était arrivé à cette conclusion plus que surprenante : « Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis amoureux d'Hermione ! ». Harry avait essayé le mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas éclater de rire. Ce que son ami pouvait être bête quand il s'y mettait !  
  
« Tu vas le lui dire? » avait demandé Harry une fois que son ami était remis de ses émotions.  
  
« Je ne sais pas... » avait-il répondu, peu sûr de lui. Il avait fait une pause, semblant réfléchir. « Comment ce fait-il que je n'ai rien remarqué ?  
  
Harry avait haussé les épaules et quelques minute plus tard, tous deux dormaient.  
  
Harry réprima un fou rire en repensant à cette soirée. Mais le résultat fut qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux vers leur ami.  
  
-Ca va, Harry? demandèrent-ils en chœur.  
  
-Oui-oui, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.  
  
Il se racla bruyamment la gorge.  
  
- J'ai juste avalé de travers.  
  
Ils replongèrent la tête dans leur assiette. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses amis et ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que l'année allait être intéressante...  
  
**DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD**  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de terminer leurs devoirs, les derniers de la semaine. Ils étaient assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, près de la cheminée, et parlaient à présent de la meilleure façon d'humilier Malefoy en public. Ils éclataient de rire face à la proposition d'Harry qui consistait à lui faire boire un philtre d'amour afin qu'il s'éprenne de Pansy Parkinson, lorsqu'un hibou passa par la fenêtre ouverte. Il se posa sur la table basse, face à Hermione et lui tendit l'enveloppe attachée à sa patte. Hermione la prit, l'ouvrit et commença à lire la lettre, quelque peu surprise. Son expression passa alors de la curiosité à l'effarement total, puis à la résignation.  
  
Avec un soupir, elle donna le parchemin à Harry et Ron. Ils le lurent à leur tour. Leur expression à eux, passa de la surprise à la joie, puis à la jubilation.  
  
-Hermione, c'est fantastique ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
-Merveilleux, oui ! renchérit Ron.  
  
-N'exagérez pas, quand même, dit Hermione. Ce n'est que...  
  
-Ce que tu peux être rabat joie, parfois, la coupa Ron. Laisse tomber ton côté de préfète et pense à t'amuser !  
  
Hermione regarda ses amis. Elle était de plus en plus septique. Toute cette histoire était totalement incohérente. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux... Mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel dans le fait qu'elle soit chroniqueuse du cœur. Dans une semaine, elle recevrait des lettres d'âmes en peine d'amour, et alors ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela allait changer leur vie...  
  
**CE SOIR-LA**  
Dans le dortoir des garçons  
  
-Tu crois que ça fonctionneras ? demanda Ron à Harry, alors qu'il se mettaient au lit.  
  
-Bien sûr, répondit son ami, l'air confiant.  
  
Ron ne parut pas convaincu.  
  
-Tu l'as déjà écrite ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, répondit Ron.  
  
Après quelques instants de silence, Ron dit précipitamment :  
  
-Mais imagine qu'elle ne veuille pas venir au rendez-vous, ou qu'elle découvre qu c'est moi...  
  
Harry le coupa d'un geste de la main.  
  
-Calme-toi. Il n'y a aucune raison. Elle ne se doute certainement pas que tu l'aime, elle est tout aussi aveugle que toi (tout aussi amoureusement aveugle, pensa Harry en se souriant intérieurement). Elle ne saura pas que c'est d'elle dont tu parle. Elle ne pourra qu'accepter le rendez-vous.  
  
Ron hocha la tête mais ne sembla pas plus rassuré.  
  
-Si tu le dis...  
  
Ils se couchèrent et tirèrent les rideaux de leur lit à baldaquin.  
  
Harry savait que son ami se faisait du souci pour rien. Ses sentiments envers Hermione ne pouvaient être que réciproques. Il suffisait de les voir ensemble pour se dire que « l'amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme ».Quoique, parfois, Harry se surprenait à penser que le proverbe qui leur allait le mieux était « qui aime bien, châtie bien »...  
  
**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD**  
  
Harry et Ron faisaient leur devoir de Divination sous un grand arbre du parc de Poudlard. Ils avaient décidé de profité des derniers beaux jours avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir. Hermione s'était absenté pour aller chercher un livre qu'elle avait oublié dans son dortoir. Ses affaires étaient étalés entre les deux garçons qui essayaient désespérément de trouver de faux malheurs à prédire.  
  
Ron regarda autour de lui, en quête d'idées. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les livres ouverts d'Hermione. Immédiatement, une image d'elle plongée dans l'ouvrage s'introduisit dans son esprit. Il voyait son visage avec cette expression concentré qui lui était si familière. Ses yeux noisette rivés sur le texte. Ses cheveux touffus soulevés par la légère brise de septembre... Il connaissait déjà tout ça d'elle. Pendant longtemps, il avait été présent lorsqu'elle lisait. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vraiment regardé. En tout cas, jamais ainsi.  
  
« C'est grâce à Harry », pensa Ron. Et c'était vrai. Il ne s'était pas posé de questions sur ses sentiments. Harry lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il aurait pu trouver Ron agaçant et se morfondre sur la mort de Sirius. Mais le fait était qu'il l'avait aidé. Ensemble, ils avaient déniché un plan parfait. Risqué, certes. Pourtant, cela valait le coup...  
  
-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé sur mon lit, dit Hermione qui venait d'arriver devant Harry et Ron.  
  
Elle tenait sous son bras le livre qu'elle avait oublié, et un énorme sec en toile écarlate dans sa main libre. Elle s'avança vers ses deux amis et se laissa tomber entre eux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.  
  
-A votre avis, répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une enveloppe rose. Mais il n'y en avait pas qu'une, loin de là. Le sac en était remplit à ras bord.  
  
-Ce sont les lettres du courrier du cœur, dit Hermione sur un ton neutre.  
  
-Super! s'exclama Harry. Allez, on les lit.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard plein de soupçons. Puis, résignée, elle ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire à haute voix :  
  
Chère Chroniqueuse, J'aime un garçon qui me trouve stupide et particulièrement laide. Mais même s'il m'insulte tout le temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer de tout mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai besoin de tes conseilles. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît,  
  
Fille Désespérée  
  
Hermione roula les yeux.  
  
-Ce que les gens peuvent être bêtes, parfois, dit-elle. Ca ne sert à rien de courir après un garçon qui vous déteste. Soit elle est réellement stupide, soit ce garçon n'est qu'un sal type qui ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point cette fille l'aime...  
  
-C'est parfait, la coupa Harry. Répond lui tout ce que tu viens de dire.  
  
-Mais évite de lui dire qu'elle est peut-être réellement stupide. Je ne pense pas que les lecteurs apprécieront que tu les insulte, ajouta Ron avec une pointe d'amusement.  
  
-D'accord, répondit Hermione en soupirant.  
  
Elle prit un parchemin et une plume, et écrivit :  
  
Chère Fille Désespérée, Mon conseille serait que tu oublie ce garçon. C'est lui qui est trop stupide pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il te plaît. Ca ne sert à rien de continuer à rêver de quelqu'un qui ne te mérite pas. Ce sera peut-être difficile au début, mais je t'assure que tu peux trouver mieux. Sur ce, je te laisse, La Chroniqueuse du cœur de Poudlard  
  


* * *

  
Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient lu près de cinquante lettres. Harry, Ron et Hermione (qui, finalement, s'amusait plutôt bien) riaient aux éclats. Le sac était plein de Filles Frustrées et de Garçons En Manque d'Affection qui écrivaient des choses plus stupides les unes que les autres.  
  
Ils avaient rangé leurs devoirs inachevés depuis longtemps et étaient à présent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Quand ils réussirent à reprendre leur souffle, ils regardèrent dans le sac et virent qu'il ne restait plus qu'une lettre. Hermione, les joues rosies et la respiration encore légèrement haletante, s'en empara sans remarquer la tension qui s'était soudain encrée dans le regard de ses amis. Elle l'ouvrit et vit une écriture soignée, très agréable à lire :  
  
Chère Chroniqueuse, Je suis complètement perdu. J'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps, que j'étais amoureux de mon amie. Je ne m'en étais jamais douté. C'est mon meilleur ami qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu n' imagine pas quel choc ça m'a fait. Maintenant, chaque chose que je fais en sa présence me rend mal à l'aise. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que je suis son contraire parfait. Une crise de jalousie, des disputes répétitives, son animal de compagnie qui ne me supporte pas (et c'est réciproque), et je ne fais que de la rembarrer. Mais malgré tout ça, on est toujours amis. On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Trop de choses pour que du jour au lendemain j'arrive devant elle en lui disant : «Bonjour, mon cœur ! Au fait, je t'aime depuis longtemps mais je ne le savais pas ! » Bref, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide. Que dois-je faire ? Lui avouer mes sentiments ou tout garder pour moi ? Merci d'avance, Garçon Bouleversé  
  
Harry regarda son amie. Elle paraissait...troublée ? Emue ? Un peu des deux, apparemment. On aurait dit qu'elle réfléchissait. Fixé sur la lettre, son regard en disait long. On pouvait y voir comme une trace d'espoir fou, inattendu. Mais Harry vit qu'elle le chassa au même moment où elle replia le parchemin, comme si cela était impossible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Il avait également remarqué le trouble de leur amie, et semblait un peu plus nerveux que quelques instants auparavant. Elle se doutait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, mais n'en était pas certaine.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ? demanda Hermione en prenant un parchemin et une plume.  
  
-Aucune idée. Essaie de te mettre à la place de la fille dont il parle, proposa Harry.  
  
De nouveau ce regard soupçonneux. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle se pencha sur le parchemin vierge, écrivit une réponse en hésitant à plusieurs reprises avant de coucher ses mots, et la lut à voix haute :  
  
Cher Garçon Bouleversé, Je crois comprendre ce que tu ressens. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. Si elle est ton amie depuis tout ce temps, elle ne te rejettera pas. A présent, il y deux possibilités : soit tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés et tu devras te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, soit elle t'aime aussi. Mais ça, je ne peux pas en juger. Tu pourrais me tenir au courant pour que je puisse te le dire. A bientôt, La Chroniqueuse du cœur de Poudlard  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Hermione quand elle eut terminé sa lecture.  
  
-Je crois que ça répond à ses questions. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais été satisfait...Et je pense que je n'hésiterais pas à t'écrire à nouveau, dit Ron sur un ton léger, en regardant ailleurs.  
  
**CE SOIR-LA**  
Dans le dortoir des garçons  
  
-Elle se doute de quelque chose. Depuis le début. Tu as vu ses yeux après qu'elle ait lu la lettre ?  
  
Ron commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il savait, tout comme Harry, qu'Hermione était très intelligente. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour découvrire la vérité. Mais le problème était qu'aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment prévu cette éventualité.  
  
-Oui, je l'ai vu. Mais ça veut juste dire que le rendez-vous se fera plus tôt que prévu. Tu attends...trois semaines avant de lui écrire une nouvelle lettre. Et c'est dans celle-là que tu lui demande de la rencontrer. Il faut que tu arrête de t'inquiéter, tenta de le rassurer Harry.  
  
-Tu...tu crois ?  
  
-Oui !  
  
Il y eut un instant de silence. Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit et Harry fit de même en face de lui. Ils étaient seuls dans leur dortoir. La tranquillité qui y régnait se faisait pesante. Ron soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains.  
  
-Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Parce que notre amie a l'intelligence de tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis, sous sa tignasse, répondit Harry en souriant.  
  
-C'est pour ça que je l'aime...,murmura Ron en rougissant. Je crois que ça ne fait qu'augmenter de jour en jour...C'est bizarre. J'ai envie de lui dire, de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans mes bras mais...j'ai peur. Pourquoi une fille si belle et intelligente aimerait un gars comme...moi ? Et moi, je n'arrive à savoir pourquoi j'aime une fille comme elle...  
  
-Pour tout ce que tu as dit, répondit Harry. Je te comprends tout à fait. Je pense que...si je ne la voyais pas comme...ma sœur (il rougit légèrement, mais sa couleur ne rivalisait pas avec celle de Ron), je tomberais littéralement fou d'elle.  
  
Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Je suis pitoyable, dit Ron avec un sourire en coin, lorsque leur fou fut atténué.  
  
-Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Harry, sincère. Ce qui aurait été pitoyable, ça aurait été de ne rien tenter. Dans mon cas, c'est Cho qui avait fait le premier pas. Moi je n'avais pris aucun risque...Quoiqu'en y repensant, si aucun des deux n'avait fait le premier pas, on aurait été plus tranquille, ajouta Harry en se rappelant les crises de larmes de son ex-petite amie.  
  
Ron eut un nouveau rire nerveux.  
  
-Merci..., dit-il.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Parce que tu es mon ami...  
  
**TROIS SEMAINES PLUS TARD**  
  
Hermione reposa sa plume avec un soupir satisfait. Elle était seule dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron et Harry étant à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Elle avait donc dû répondre sans eux au courrier du cœur (qui faisait un véritable malheur dans la Gazette du Sorcier). Mais elle s'était promis de leur montrer ce qu'elle avait écrit avant de les envoyer au journal, ainsi que ce qu'elle avait reçu. Elle était certaine que cela leur plairait.  
  
Elle prit le sac remplit de lettre et s'apprêta à monter dans son dortoir, quand elle aperçut une enveloppe rose sur la table où elle était assise. Apparemment, elle en avait oublié une. Hermione se réinstalla à sa place et ouvrit la lettre. De nouveau cette écriture soignée, qu'elle trouvait absolument magnifique.  
  
Chère Chroniqueuse, Tu m'avais dit de te tenir au courant, de t'écrire à nouveau. Vu mon « problème », je n'ai pas hésité un instant. Après tout, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix...Seulement, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien te raconter ? Ses réactions ? Les rougissements suite à une phrase à laquelle elle aurait dû rester impassible ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. C'est pour cela que je te propose qu'on se rencontre (oui, je suis à Poudlard). Mais je ne peux plus attendre de recevoir tes réponses. Et puis j'aimerais que tu me donne des précisions, des astuces. Je ne sais pas très bien comment m'exprimer. Enfin, je crois que tu m'as compris... J'attends de tes nouvelles bientôt, Garçon Bouleversé  
  
Hermione ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il ne lui avait donné aucune indication... Elle trouva alors un petit billet resté au fond de l'enveloppe :  
  
Dans le parc, près du lac, à 20h00, samedi... Si cela te convient, bien sûr.  
  
Hermione s'empara d'un parchemin et d'une plume avec incertitude. Cette histoire devenait de plus en pus bizarre. Que devait-elle lui répondre ... ? Elle ne pouvait pas accepter un rendez-vous avec un inconnu. Cela serait trop risqué. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus refuser. Il serait très déçu...  
  
Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, interrompant ses songes. Elle se retourna et vit Harry, un sourire en coin, l'air fier de lui.  
  
-Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il avec innocence.  
  
-Bien sûr, grande nouille ! s'exclama Hermione en le frappant sur l'avant- bras.  
  
Il éclata de rire et s'assit à côté de son amie.  
  
-Ou est Ron ? demanda la jeune fille.  
  
-Il devait prendre un livre à la bibliothèque. Tiens ! tu répondais à ton courrier... Du neuf ?  
  
Hermione hésita un instant.  
  
-Oui...Hum, regarde..., dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.  
  
Harry la prit et la lit avec une expression de curiosité (feinte, bien entendu).  
  
-Tu compte faire quoi ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé.  
  
-Je ne sais pas..., répondit-elle en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, toi ?  
  
-C'est sûr que c'est un peu risqué. Après tout, on ne connaît rien de ce Garçon Bouleversé...Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un Mangemort, puisqu'il est à Poudlard. Et puis, il a vraiment l'air déboussolé par cette fille. Je pense que cela lui rendrait service si tu lui donnais des conseilles directs...  
  
Hermione regarda Harry, plus sceptique que jamais. Il lui cachait quelque chose, depuis le début. Ils se servaient d'elle, lui et Ron, pour mener à bien un projet dont elle ne connaissait absolument pas le but. Peut-être une blague de très mauvais goût, mais cela aurait demandé une trop grande organisation... Ils ne voulaient tout de même pas la ridiculiser ! Non, elle était bête de penser ça. Ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps, tous les trois, pour pouvoir lui faire un sal coup...Mais, dans ce cas, que pouvaient-ils bien mijoter...  
  
Elle devait l'observer depuis un moment déjà (et avec un regard des plus suspicieux), puisque Harry demanda :  
  
-Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ?  
  
-C'est juste que tu me semble bien sûr de toi...En fait, je te trouve trop sûr de toi, même. Comment peux-tu savoir si ce n'est pas Malefoy qui prépare un mauvais coup ? Comment peux-tu être aussi certain que ce n'est pas un Serpentard qui veut nous ridiculiser devant toute l'école ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi ? s'emporta Hermione.  
  
Harry parut surpris et quelque peu troublé par le soudain agacement de son amie.  
  
-Je...ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, tenta-t-il maladroitement. Je te donne juste mon avis...  
  
-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Harry ! le coupa-t-elle abruptement. Je sais que Ron et toi préparez quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je suis prête à parié que ce n'est pas dans mon avantage. Alors ne...  
  
-Quoi que tu puisses t'imaginer, ce n'est pour faire de la peine ou te tourner au ridicule ! On ne te fera jamais de mal, tu devrais le savoir ! Comment peux-tu croire ça ! On est tes amis, non ?!  
  
Hermione ne savait plus si elle devait être émue ou soupçonneuse. C'était une très belle déclaration d'amitié, qu'il venait de lui faire...C'était vraiment touchant...  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, admit-elle en soupirant, un peu calmée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, alors... ?  
  
Elle l'avait demandé sur un ton presque suppliant. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.  
  
-Tu le sauras le moment venu, répondit-il, l'air mystérieux. Ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que tu ne le regretteras pas... En attendant, tu devrais répondre à ce pauvre gars...Je crois qu'il a vraiment besoin de toi...  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire des plus éloquents. Un éclair de compréhension (mêlé d'espoir incertain et fébrile) passa alors dans les yeux d'Hermione. La bouche entrouverte et le visage radieux, elle fixa son ami d'un air de demander son approbation. Il hocha lentement la tête dans une réponse affirmative. Elle n'avait jamais eut un sourire si heureux, un regard si brillant... Telle une jeune amoureuse qui revoyait son compagnon après plusieurs mois de séparation... Ce fut la première image qui s'imposa à l'esprit de Harry. Et il en fut ravi... Il aimait tant la voir ainsi  
  
Avec des gestes précipités par l'excitation, Hermione s'empara d'une plume, d'un parchemin et écrivit à toute vitesse. Elle le tendit à Harry dès qu'elle eut fini. Il le prit afin de le lire :  
  
Cher Garçon Bouleversé, J'accepte avec plaisir. Il est vrai que cela est plus pratique d'avoir la personne en face de soi pour parler. Pour ma part, j'arrive mieux à m'exprimer ainsi. A samedi, La Chroniqueuse du cœur de Poudlard  
  
Harry allait lui dire que c'était parfait, quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota, laissant entrer Ron, son livre d'enchantement sous le bras. Il paraissait épuisé. Il se laissa tomber dans un canapé proche des ses amis. En voyant l'air joyeux d'Hermione et celui satisfait d'Harry, il demanda :  
  
-J'ai raté quelque chose ?  
  
-Oui, répondit simplement son ami. Lis...  
  
Harry lui tendit la lettre du Garçon Bouleversé ainsi que la réponse d'Hermione. Il essaya de garder une expression neutre alors qu'il lisait, mais Harry vit clairement son regard s'illuminer lorsqu'il vit ce qu'avait écrit Hermione. Cette dernière rougissait de plaisir...  
  
-Bien...hum, je crois que tu as eu raison d'accepter, dit Ron en souriant. Ce gars avait vraiment l'air perdu...  
  
Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Pendant quelques instants, Harry regarda ses deux amis se fixer tendrement. Il aimait quand ils ne se hurlaient pas dessus. C'était tellement plus calme... Et ils étaient mignons, quand même. Leur plan allait marcher à merveille. Il suffisait de les voir pour en être persuadé.  
  
Harry voulait que Ron et Hermione s'avouent leurs sentiments. Et il voulait que cela soit lui l'organiseur de leur déclaration. Pourquoi ? Peut- être pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien. Autre chose que de mettre les gens qu'il aimait en danger. L'année dernière, Sirius, son parrain, était mort à cause de lui. Mais cette année, il voulait que ses deux amis s'affichent au grand jour, grâce à lui...  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Harry se dit qu'il devait intervenir sinon, Ron et Hermione allaient s'hypnotiser mutuellement à force de se regarder ainsi.  
  
-Hum, hum...  
  
Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent légèrement et prirent une teinte cramoisie.  
  
-Je...Je vais aller me coucher..., dit Ron, embarrassé.  
  
Sans rien ajouter, il déposa les lettres sur la table basse et se précipita dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry le regarda partir avec un sourire en coin. Soudain, il sentit deux bras lui enrouler le cou et un corps mince se presser contre le sien. Hermione l'avait enlacé et était à présent secoué de légers sanglots. Harry lui rendit son étreinte en la berçant gentiment.  
  
-Pourquoi tu pleures, Hermione ? murmura-t-il.  
  
-Est-ce que...est-ce qu'il m'aime ? demanda la jeune fille, le visage enfouit dans l'épaule de Harry.  
  
-Bien sûr que oui... Mais il ne le savais pas...  
  
Il y eut un instant de silence.  
  
-Et toi ? risqua Harry.  
  
-De tout mon cœur, soupira Hermione.  
  
Elle leva la tête afin de faire face à son ami. Elle avait les yeux rougis et les joues humides...mais arborait un sourire sincère.  
  
-Tu le savais..., affirma-t-elle.  
  
-Depuis le début...  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le calme régna un bon moment avant que Harry (qui continuait de bercer Hermione) n'ose poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis longtemps :  
  
-Vous...vous ne me laisserez pas tomber, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Hermione parut choquée.  
  
-Non, jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment peux-tu croire ça ! On est tes amis, non ?!  
  
Harry eut un bref rire et dépose un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.  
  
-Merci..., dit-il.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Parce que tu es mon amie...  
  
**SAMEDI, 20H00**  
Près du lac de Poudlard  
  
Hermione faisait les cent pas, attendant l'arrivée de Ron, plus nerveuse que jamais. Pourvu que personne ne les surprenne... Pourvu qu'il ne la repousse pas... Pourvu...  
  
-Oh, j'en ai assez..., marmonna Hermione.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber au bord du lac. Tout ceci était totalement insensé. Lorsque Harry lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait leur plan, elle n'y avait pas cru. C'était très ingénieux. Harry avait même dit que c'était un plan qu'elle aurait été capable de faire. Elle esquissa un sourire face à ce souvenir...  
  
Une brise glacée vit lui fouetter le visage et la fit frissonner. Elle replia ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière pour se réchauffer.  
  
C'était pour eux que Harry avait conçu ce plan... Pour qu'elle et Ron se disent ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Et Hermione avait beaucoup de choses sur le cœur. Elle aimait Ron depuis...elle ne s'en souvenait même plus, mais ça ne devait pas dater d'hier. Harry lui avait confié que ce n'était que cet été, lorsqu'ils avaient reçu sa lettre, que le jeune Weasley avait comprit ses sentiments. Mais selon lui, cela remontait à bien plus loin. Elle avait trouvé ça touchant...  
  
Un petit craquement retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement et vit un écureuil passa à toute vitesse afin d'aller se réfugier loin du froid.  
  
Hermione se rappela soudain que Ron ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant de leur plan. Cela allait lui faire un choque de le savoir...  
  
Elle se demanda alors ce qu'elle aurait ressentit si elle était venue à ce rendez-vous en s'attendant à voir le Garçon Bouleversé et qu'elle aurait vu Ron devant elle... Hermione le savait très bien... Cette étrange joie se serait saisit d'elle, mais l'instant d'après, elle aurait été remplacée par un agacement aussi familier que méprisant. Elle l'aurait certainement demandé ce qu'il faisait là avec son ton le plus glacial. De là se serait alors entamé une dispute énergique... Comme d'habitude...  
  
Mais pas cette fois...  
  
-Hermione ? demanda une voix incertaine derrière elle.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna afin de faire face à Ron... Il paraissait embarrassé et peu sûr de lui.  
  
-Bonsoir, Ron, dit-elle avec douceur.  
  
Elle l'invita à s'asseoir en tapotant le sol à côté d'elle. Ce à quoi il ne broncha pas, mal à l'aise.  
  
-Ecoute, je dois te dire quelque chose..., commença-t-il.  
  
-Non, c'est inutile..., le coupa Hermione. Harry m'a déjà tout expliqué.  
  
Ron ne sembla pas saisir immédiatement. Bouche bée et yeux écarquillés, il se leva lentement. Hermione l'imita.  
  
-Quoi ! explosa-t-il enfin.  
  
Hermione esquissa un léger sourire. Elle était certaine qu'il allait réagir ainsi. Elle craignait déjà ce qui allait suivre...  
  
-Harry m'a dit ce que vous aviez...  
  
-Merci, j'ai comprit ! Comment a-t-il osé ?! Je lui avais fait confiance !  
  
-Et tu avais tout à fait raison ! Il me l'a avoué parce que je vous accusais de vouloir me faire de la peine ! En plus, c'est moi qui ai deviné en premier...  
  
-Il aurait pu le nier ! Tu ne devais pas le savoir ! Ca devait rester entre nous deux ! Il va voir quand je...  
  
Et il continua de râler pendant un bon moment, sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie (qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter).  
  
Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui flanqua une gifle. Elle était d'accord qu'il y avait de quoi se vexer, mais il exagérait !  
  
-Tu vas arrêter à la fin ! Ca ne change rien de toute façon !  
  
Il paraissait outré et se tenait la joue à l'endroit où les doigts d'Hermione étaient gravés d'une couleur rouge. Il fronça les sourcils :  
  
-Non, mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!  
  
-Il m'a pris que j'en ai assez de t'entendre pester sur Harry alors que c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de ce plan ! s'exclama Hermione, excédée.  
  
Ron soupira.  
  
-Tu as raison... Excuse-moi. J'ai vraiment des réactions stupides. Je...n'aurais...pas dû dire...ça...  
  
Mais il ne trouva pas le courage de continuer, son regard se perdant dans les yeux d'Hermione. Ils se fixèrent intensément... Leurs visages se rapprochèrent... Puis, doucement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Un simple frôlement...qui se transforma vite en baiser passionné. Ils étaient à présent pressés l'un contre l'autre, les mains d'Hermione posés sur la nuque de Ron et celles du jeune homme s'étaient faufilés sous la chemise de sa compagne afin de lui caresser le dos.  
  
Ce ne fut que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, qu'ils décidèrent de rompre leur baiser. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis s'enlacèrent, se berçant tendrement. Hermione ferma les yeux, tant elle était bien.  
  
-Je t'aime, murmurèrent-ils d'une seule voix.  
  
Ils rirent doucement dans la nuit calme...  
  
Une légère brise se leva, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Des nuages cachant la lune et son éclat, s'écartèrent. Une étoile filante passa dans le ciel noir. Un peu plus loin, le petit écureuil de tout à l'heure grimpa à un grand chêne. Mais aucun des deux amoureux ne vit tout ce qui venait de se passer autour d'eux, trop absorbés par un nouveau baiser...  
  
Harry referma sa fenêtre avec un petit sourire en coin. Ses meilleurs amis venaient de se déclarer leurs sentiments et de s'embrasser grâce à lui ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose bien. Et c'est avec le cœur léger qu'il s'endormit... Enfin, pas tout à fait...  
  
**LE LENDEMAIN**  
  
Harry se réveilla, un malaise lui tordant l'estomac. Il avait cogité une bonne partie de la nuit et n'avait pas entendu Ron revenir dans le dortoir. Cela l'inquiétait... Non, il ne pansait pas que Ron et Hermione soient en danger ou aient fait des bêtises (quoique...). Mais il s'était dit que ça commençait ainsi... D'abord, son ami ne dormirait ailleurs (où, il n'en avait aucune idée), puis il passerait de moins en moins de temps avec lui et ainsi de suite...  
  
Avec un soupir, il se leva. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua un petit mot sur sa table de chevet. Il le prit et reconnut l'écriture un peu brouillonne (nettement différente de celle qu'il avait encorcelé pour les lettres du Garçon Bouleversé) de Ron :  
  
J'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu trop longtemps. Je suis monté me coucher vers minuit et tu dormais déjà. Je n'ai donc pas pu te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Mais je peux te dire que ton plan a marché... Je voulais te remercier, mais comme je n'aurais pas le courage de te le dire en face (fierté masculine oblige), je te l'écris ici : Merci... Si tu veux nous rejoindre, on sera en train de déjeuné dans la Grande Salle. Ron  
  
Harry sourit, soulagé. Comme il pouvait être bête, parfois ! Ron était rentré dans leur dortoir et avait passé la nuit ici. Il le remerciait. Lui et Hermione l'attendaient dans la Grande Salle. Il serait toujours ami avec eux, quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais ils ne le laisseraient tombé. D'ailleurs, Hermione le lui avait affirmé. Mais Harry, trop anxieux, ne l'avait pas cru...  
  
Alors qu'il allait descendre à la salle commune de Gryffondor, il entendit des éclats de voix furieuses... qu'il reconnut comme celles de Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention ?! criait la jeune fille.  
  
-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne l'ai pas fais exprès ! répondait son petit ami.  
  
Harry fut prit d'un fou rire joyeux. Non, rien n'avait changé...  
  
FIN  
  
Par Samantha Dreamangel  
  
(Reviews, please !) 


End file.
